Skills
Woohoo skill - the art of lovemaking. Sims can gain skill by masturbating, having sex, and even getting raped (if they have the Masochist trait). Sims with the woohooer trait gain the skill more quickly, and are more likely to accept propositions to woohoo. (I think Woohooer sims are also more likely to ask other sims for woohoo autonomously). Exhibition skill - the art of displaying yourself. Sims can gain skill by undressing, striptease dancing (music source), performing kinky shows on the computer (some level required) and exhibiting themselves in conversation. Sims with the Exhibitionist trait gain the skill more quickly, and are more likely to accept propositions to show parts of their body. There are certain requirements/flags for exhibition skill to progress. The skill bar will not progress unless players fulfill those requirements. The bar will stop increasing and stay full at that level. (Note: Master controller won't be able to increase the skill level if you did not fulfill the requirements). * To progress from skill level 1 to 2, you need to send a 'fullynaked' kinky selfie to another sim. # To take a kinky selfie, you can either wait for your sim to autonomously do it, or completely undress your sim (Sim > Kinky > Exhibition > Remove top / bottom / panties / bra ) and use the mobile phone in the inventory to take a kinky selfie (Phone > Camera > Take Kinky selfie, you should now see a photo in your sim's phone with the name 'fullynaked'.) NOTE: This won't work if your sim has very low attractiveness, kinky selfies will come out as 'exhibition' photos rather than a 'fullynaked' photo. Exhibition photos cannot be used to advance the skill. To fix this, temporarily change your sim's attractiveness to 10 from the sim's kinky menu with the 'Set physical attractiveness' option. # To send a 'fullynaked' kinky selfie to another sim, you will have to use the mobile phone in the inventory (Phone > Social Network > Text > Send Photo Text). Then a list of sims and a list of your photos will pop up. If your sim refuse to send the naked selfie, the fastest way is to have your sim kinky woohoo with the target sim (either anal, vaginal or oral), the mod will check if your sim at least has some relationship with the target and check if the two sims have any kinky woohoo interaction, if so the photo will be accepted. If you don't want to have your sim kinky woohoo with the target, try to get your sim extremely Horny (watch kinky show on TV or take hard-rock pills from the grocery store or online order) or get your sim drunk (make alcoholic drink from bar). Also note that the attractiveness (KinkyWorld's, not EA's romantic 'consider attractiveness' system) of the target sim have a certain level of input on whether or not your sim will send the photo, so if all else fails, try to send a photo to a few other people that your sim knows, there's a chance that KW considers that random sim high in attractiveness and let the photo send.(or just change their physical attractiveness to higher number). * If your sim is a female, she will need to be seen either topless, bottomless or pantyless in public at least once to progress from skill level 2 to 3. Just undress her and have her go to a place where there are some other sims. * To progress from skill level 3 to 4, your sim has to post at least one naked selfie online with a computer. From the kinky menu on the computer use the 'make a forum post with photo' option. Again, pick a photo with the name 'fullynaked'. * If your sim is a female, she needs to be seen bottomless or pantyless in public at least once to progress from skill level 4 to 5. * To progress from skill level 5 to 6, your sim needs to be seen bottomless in public at least once. * To progress from skill level 6 to 7, your sim needs to be seen fully naked in public at least once. * If your sim is a female, she will need to chat using webcam more than 5 times. (go to Computer > Kinky > Chat with Webcam) to progress from skill level 7 to 8. * To progress from skill level 8 to 9, your sim will need to do kinky dance more than 5 times.